


The Scent of a Woman

by YappiChick



Category: Jurassic Park
Genre: Angst, F/M, Movie Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan is searching for someone, <em>anyone</em>, who knows where Ellie is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of a Woman

Alan is searching for someone, _anyone_ , who knows where Ellie is.

Briefly, he considers the wisdom of leaving Lex and Tim in the visitor center alone. They are safer there rather than being exposed in the outdoors, he decides.

“Ellie!” he shouts. His voice seems tiny in the vast land that surrounds him.

He spins around, wondering where Ellie and the others could have gone. They are here somewhere. He cups his hand around his mouth. “Ellie!”

There is no answer.

Alan continues his search, not wanting to venture too far away from the visitor center. He calls her name one more time and turns around. Relief washes over him when he sees a familiar figure climb up the hill.

She says something, but he’s too far away to hear what the words are.

He says her name one more time as if he’s afraid she’s going to suddenly disappear. He watches her run towards him. Dread seeps into his gut as he notices her limp; she has been hurt.

“You ok? Where have you been?”

The questions are knocked out of his chest as she launches herself at him. He holds her tightly as she lets out a sob in his shoulder. As she wraps her legs around him, he inhales deeply. He smells sweat, dirt and fear, but underneath, there is the unmistakable scent of Ellie.

She slams her lips against his, drinking in his breath. His hand runs through her disheveled hair; her legs tighten around him as if she is trying to pull him inside of her. The intensity of their kiss –a conglomeration of need, love and despair—cause him to drop to his knees. Their bodies press together, drawing off each other’s strength. He pulls back slightly and cradles her face, studying her.

He doesn’t ask if she alright; none of them are.

She reaches up and gently probes the cut across his cheek. There will be time to exchange horror stories later. She picks up on his thoughts. “Alan, we need to get out of here. It’s not safe. The raptors…” Her voice trails off.

Nodding, he stands up. He holds out a hand for her to grab. She reaches out and takes it. Alan notices a slight tremble run through it, but says nothing. They have all been pushed to their breaking points. He channels all of his strength into his hand and gives her a squeeze.

“I love you, Ellie.” It isn’t exactly the most appropriate time to confess his feelings, but with danger and killer dinosaurs surrounding them, it seems like the right thing to say.

She doesn’t heckle him for his poor timing, though she does momentarily stop their trek back to the visitor center. Her eyes crinkle as she looks at his face. “I love you too, Alan.” The cry of a raptor in the distance ruins the moment. She starts walking to the building again with Alan following close behind her. “Now let’s get off this damn island.”


End file.
